


Harry's been to the DigiWorld

by TigerLily079



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Slight Yaoi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily079/pseuds/TigerLily079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts on Episode 2 of Adventure 2. Harry was an original digidestined, but now that he lives in America with his grandfather, Izzy is main link to the digidestined. When he finds out that there is a new threat to the digiworld, Harry will do whatever he can to help the new digidestined find out their role in this new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**[Matt’s band practice]**

“You’re leaving already Matt? We’re not done with rehearsal!”

Matt didn’t stop. “Sorry guys, there’s something I’ve got to take care of.”

**[Playground]**

Matt could see the other digidestined sitting on or around the playground equipment as he approached.

“Here he comes!” T.K. stood up to greet his brother.

Everyone turned to look at Matt as Tai spoke. “Hi Matt.”

“Hey everybody. Sorry I’m late.” Matt stopped walking.

Sora jumped down from the monkey bars and turned to Matt. “It’s been a long time! It’s nice to be back.”

**[Cody’s apartment]**

Cody swung his kendo sword down and stopped.

“I wonder what it’s really like, to actually travel into the digital world.”

Yolei sat on the floor in Cody’s room trying to fix his computer.

“I don’t care if they don’t want me along. Tomorrow, I’m going to the digital world!”

“Yolei, are you staying for dinner? Mac and cheese!” Yolei heard Cody’s mom call from outside the door.

Yolei looked up, “No, but thanks anyway. I have to get going.”

**[Davis’s bedroom]**

Davis threw the soccer ball towards the ceiling as he lay on his bed. He could almost see Veemon’s face as the ball came down. “Boy, I just can’t stop thinking about Veemon!”

**[Playground]**

Matt looked at Tai. “DigiArmor Energize, huh?”

Tai stared at the ground as he tried to explain. “It was a form of digivolving I’ve never seen before. Somehow, Davis’ digimon was able to digivolve, but Agumon and the others weren’t!”

“You mean Davis, from the soccer club went to the digital world?” Sora asked Tai.

“That’s right! And the two kids from my apartment building, Yolei and Cody, also got new digivices!” T.K. said.

Joe turned to everyone, “Well, if they have digivices, that means they are the new digidestined.”

Izzy nodded along. “That’s just what I thought.”

Tai hummed.

“One question,” everyone looked at Sora, “If this Digimon Emperor is really hunting digimon and making them his slaves, will Biyomon and the others be okay?”

Kari looked down as she said, “I got an email earlier from Mimi in America. She was asking the same question.”

“Was anyone able to get a hold of Harry?” Tai asked.

Izzy nodded. “Yeah. I emailed him right after ya’ll got back from the digital world and he said he’d video call me when he had the chance. I told him we planned on meeting up today around 8:00 pm Japanese time and he said he’d call when we’re all together so no one would get mad, that’s why I brought my laptop with me,” Izzy said as he held up his laptop.

Everyone laughed. “I’m surprised he was able to get back to you so fast considering how busy he is now,” Joe said.

Kari smiled. “Even Harry finds time for the Digital World,” she smirked at Izzy “especially when Izzy’s the one asking.”

Everyone laughed as Izzy blushed and looked at his computer as it started beeping.

“That would be Harry,” Izzy whispered.

Izzy smiled as Harry’s face appeared on his laptop screen. “Hey Harry!”

“Hey Izzy! I didn’t miss everyone did I?”

Tai moved closer to Izzy to look over his shoulder at the computer screen and wave at Harry. “No we’re all still here…well accept for Mimi but she’s still in America.” Tai stated.

Sora took a step closer, “Come on Izzy, we want to see him too!”

Izzy chuckled and turned his computer around to face Sora, Matt, and Kari as they waved. “Hey Harry,” they said together causing Harry to smile and wave back.

“Hey guys. Where’s Joe and T.K.?” He asked.

“Over here,” Joe said and Izzy turned to them next. “It’s good to see you again Harry.”

T.K. smiled, “Yeah it’s been a long time since we got to talk to you without it being through an email or a message from Izzy,” T.K. waved.

Harry smiled sadly. “Yeah. Sorry about that guys, I’ve just been so busy I hardly have any free time and when I do I spend it catching up on lost sleep or returning missed emails.”

Matt spoke up then. “It’s okay Harry. We understand that your life is busy. We’re just glad that you even return our emails and that we get to hear from you now and talk to you.” Everyone nodded along.

Harry smiled softly, “Thanks guys.” Harry took a deep breath. “So what’s this I hear about three new digidestined? Izzy sent me an email but he didn’t say much about how that happened or what’s going on now.”

Kari looked from Harry to Tai. “It’s easiest if Tai explains since he tells the story so well,” she chuckled.

Izzy turned towards Tai so Harry could see him. As Tai started retelling the story for Harry’s benefit, everyone sat quietly listening hoping something new would be told that would make this more explainable.

After Tai finished, everyone sat quietly and waited for Harry’s reaction. Harry breathed out softly and looked at everyone he could see before saying, “So what are we going to do?”

Matt spoke up then, “I think we should just go there and do things our way.”

Everyone nodded.

Izzy shook his head, “We can’t. I went back to check the computer and the gate was already closed.”

Matt looked down and said sadly, “That means…we can’t help them?”

“I’m going back first thing tomorrow morning and check the computer to see if the gate has opened up again,” Izzy said.

Tai nodded. “I’m going with you!”

Sora smiled, “And so am I!”

Kari nodded, “Mmm-hmm.”

T.K. nodded, too, “Mmm-hmm.”

Joe sounded said as he said, “I can’t. I’ve got an oral test tomorrow on laryngitis.”

Matt sounded equally upset as he said, “Yeah and my band’s got a big concert coming up, so we have to practice.”

Tai hops off the bench he’s sitting on, “Don’t worry about it guys! Just leave everything to us.”

“Okay, but let us know if you need us.”

Harry sighed. As everyone looked at the computer, Harry smiled, “I wish I could be there to go too, but I have a meeting tomorrow and if I try and skip out my grandpa will hunt me down and lock me in the boardroom…again.” Everyone winced in sympathy as Harry looked over his computer as someone calls out, “Sure will.” Everyone laughs as Harry cringes and sticks his tongue out at his friend’s laughter. “But you could send me the link and code you used to access the DigiWorld,” Harry told Izzy.

As the laughter dies down Izzy nodded and T.K. could be heard speaking up off screen, “It’s okay Harry, we’ll make sure to keep you in the loop and let you know how everything goes tomorrow. If nothing else you know Izzy will make sure you know what happens.” Everyone laughs and nods as Izzy blushes.

Harry smiles. “Thanks guys. Well I’m sure it’s getting pretty late there so I’ll talk to you guys later. Have fun in the DigiWorld for me okay.” As everyone says their good-byes, Harry logs off and the screen goes black.

“Well Harry’s right. It is getting pretty late and I’m hungry. I’ll see you guys later.” Everyone waves good-bye and goes home.

**[Next Day – Computer Room]**

*School bell rings for end of day*

Izzy sits in front of the computer checking to see if the DigiPort is open. “Just as I thought, it’s still closed. I’ve gotta find a way to the digital world.”

“Izzy!” Izzy looks over as Yolei and Cody walk into the computer room. “What are you doing in here?”

“Oh, hi. I was just trying to get more information on what happened here yesterday,” Izzy states.

“I couldn’t sleep last night, I kept thinking about it,” Cody says. “Izzy, will you take me with you to the digital world?” Cody asks.

Izzy turns back to the computer and starts typing, “I can’t cause the gates not…huh? Look! It’s open!”

Davis, Kari and T.K. are standing in the doorway as Davis speaks up waving. “How’s it going guys?”

Tai and Sora show up behind them. “Hi everybody,” Sora greets.

Davis, Yolei and Cody hold out their digivices so the others can see them. “Those are the new digivices?” Sora asks as everyone looks at them in awe. “How cool!”

“That’s right. Those are the ones that were released from the digiegg when I touched it.”

Yolei and Davis look at each other. “Well, what are we standing around here for? I say let’s get going!”

Davis puts his fists on his hips. “Hold it, I think I should give you a couple pointers about some of the things you’re about to see,” Davis says haughtily.

Cody and Yolei turn to Davis as Yolei angrily says, “Give me a break! You’ve only been there once! What do you know!?”

“I think we should be prepared for a little danger,” Cody tries to placate them before a fight breaks out.

Izzy turns around from the front of the classroom. “My suspicions were confirmed. I just checked the other computers,” Izzy says as he walks back to the computer with the digigate, “none of them seems to be affected by this. The gate is only open on this one here.” As he reaches the computer he starts typing. ”That’s not all, the gate has never been opened two days in a row before.”

“Then I say we get going!” Davis exclaims. “All ashore that’s going ashore!”

Everyone nods along excitedly. “Mmm-hmm!”

“Tai Kamiya, is that you!?” Tai’s eyes widen as he and everyone else turns towards the classroom door. “We haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Mr. Fujiyama!”

Mr. Fujiyama walks into the computer lab while looking at the kids. “And Sora and Izzy are both here as well. Didn’t you all graduate?”

“Yeah we did,” Tai stutters. “And what are you doing here?” He asks as Mr. Fujiyama walks closer.

Mr. Fujiyama stops before them as he says proudly, “I’m the new head of the new computer club.”

“Huh!? But what do you know about using computers?” Tai and Sora skeptically ask.

“Not a single thing.”

Tai and Sora just sigh.

“I just remembered,” Tai says suddenly while walking towards Mr. Fujiyama and starts pushing him out the room. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about Mr. Fujiyama, you got a minute?”

“Sure! What is it?”

“Uhh. Well I’ve having problems adjusting to high school,” Tai says “It’s the girls. They’re so much older.” Tai continues to push Mr. Fujiyama out of the classroom. As they leave Tai waves.

Everyone stands staring at the door as Sora smiles. “Thanks, Tai. We owe you.”

“Alright let’s get going!” Izzy says.

Everyone holds their digivice up to the computer and the digiport opens.

**_{TRANSFER TO THE DIGIWORLD}_ **

**[Digital World]**

Everyone looks around at the hill they’re standing on. “Is everyone okay?” Izzy asks.

“Yeah,” Davis says. “But I feel like a just went through the rinse cycle of the dishwasher.”

“Wow!” Cody looks around. “So this is the digital world?” He looks down at his clothes, “Hey, wait, I’m wearing different clothes! And they’re pretty comfortable, too!”

“Hey!” Yolei exclaims. “I’m dressed like I’m part of the cool crowd.”

“I forgot the part about a new wardrobe,” Davis says as he moves to stand beside Yolei and Cody.

“I love this helmet! It makes my glasses look smaller.” Yolei says excitedly.

Davis smiles just as excited. “I wonder if they have anything in a surfer style.”

“Wait until I tell my sisters I got free clothes!”

T.K., Kari, Sora, and Izzy look on in disbelief. “Kids today have no sense of values,“ Sora says seriously, “when I was a kid, I showed a lot more respect whenever I received a gift.”

Kari turns to Sora and silently laughing says, “Sora, I hate to say this, but you’re sounding just like my mom!”

They start walking across the grass as a group.

“BIYOMON!”

“TENTOMON!”

**[Digimon Emperor]**

The Digimon Emperor cackled evilly, “I’ve been waiting for you to get here. Now let the games begin. Snimon, attack!”

**[With the Digidestined]**

“VEEMON! WHERE ARE YOU!? VEEMON!”

“Davis! Davis, I’m over here!”

“Veemon!” Davis kneels down to hold/shake Veemon’s hand.

“Davis. I brought Patamon and his friend’s with me.” Veemon turns his head to look behind him where he can see the other digimon running towards them over another hill.

“Tentomon!” Izzy starts running towards the digimon.

“Biyomon!” Sora calls.

“Tentomon,” Izzy says fondly as he kneels down to hold him.

Tentomon reply’s in kind. “Izzy! You’re a sight for big, green sore eyes.”

“Have you seen Coronamon anywhere?”

“No, not recently. It’s been a couple days since I last saw him, but I’m sure he’s around here somewhere. I’ll let him know you’ve been asking about him.”

“Biyomon!” Sora kneels down to embrace Biyomon as she returns the hug.

“I’ve missed you, Sora,” Biyomon replied softly.

“I’ve missed you, too.”

As everyone moves to greet their digimon a cloud passes overhead casting shade over them for a couple of seconds, but as it blows on it leaves the shadow of a digimon behind.

Snimon flies towards where Sora and Biyomon are still kneeling on the ground.

“Ooooooo!”

“Sora move it!” T.K. yells as he tackles Sora and Biyomon to the ground so Snimon flies over them and everyone else who has ducked close to the ground.

Snimon pulls up and flies higher into the sky before turning around to face the digidestined and their digimon.

“Spiral Twister!”

“Boom Bubble!”

“Super Shocker!”

Snimon dodges the attacks as Gatomon comes flying through the air towards him. “Lightning Paw!” Gatomon punches Snimon in the face, but no damage appears to be taken. Snimon slashes at Gatomon causing her to fall to the ground.

Gatomon hits the ground and winces. “I’m sorry, but without my tail ring, I don’t have enough power.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Veemon calls. “I’ll just have to armor digivolve,” he says. He turns to Davis, “Davis, get the egg ready!”

“Right!” Davis says as he takes out his digivice.

**[Digimon Emperor]**

“Not so fast there. This is not a drill Drimogemon.”

**[Digidestined]**

The ground starts to shake as a hole opens up close to where Davis is standing causing him to slide down the side yelling. As he’s falling he reaches out and his hand catches on a rock sticking out of the dirt, stopping him from falling any further. Looking down, Davis can see another digimon emerge from the bottom of the hole with a dark ring around his front leg.

“Ahhhhh!”

“Rrrrrrrrr!”

“Drimogemon lives deep inside the cavities of the digital world. His Drill Spin attack will make you wish you were at the dentist,” Tentomon states.

“Are you okay?” Veemon asks as he kneels down to look at Davis.

**[Digimon Emperor]**

“You’re up, Mojyamon.”

**[Digidestined]**

Hands part two trees as another digimon steps into the clearing.

“Mojyamon is a frosty digimon from the snowy mountains. His Bone Boomerang attack will make your head spin.”

“Raaaaah. Bone Boomerang!” Mojyamon throws his bone towards Veemon knocking him into the hole that Davis has fallen down.

“Ahhhhh!”

“Veemon!” Davis yells as Veemon goes sliding past where he is holding on. Davis lets go to reach for Veemon, grabbing his tail as they both start sliding towards Drimogemon who reaches up to pull them deeper into the hole.

Yolei falls to the ground in shock. “Oh my. They’re gone. The ground just opened up and swallowed them.”

“Well, I wanna go home now,” Cody says trembling slightly. Izzy runs to stand by him.

“First we have to protect ourselves,” Izzy says as T.K., Sora, and Kari join them.

“But what about Davis,” Cody asks.

Snimon flies higher in the sky as the digimon begin to attack again.

“Spiral Twister!”

“Boom Bubble!”

“Super Shocker!”

“Davis will be fine, he’s got Veemon, but our digimon are only at half-strength. We have got to get away.” Sora says as she bends down to be closer to Yolei who is still kneeling on the ground. Izzy, T.K. and Kari all stand around and watch anxiously as the digimon try to hold their own against Snimon.

Mojyamon stomps towards the children who stand facing him as Snimon approaches from the other direction facing off against the digimon.

Sora reaches out to grab Yolei’s arm and pull her away from the approaching digimon. “I can’t take this! I wanna go home!” Yolei yells as tears start to gather in her eyes. As Sora again tries to pull her up and away from Mojyamon and Snimon, Yolei starts crying in earnest.

**[With Davis]**

Davis opens his eyes and looks around. “Huaaaah?!” Davis yells as he sees that he is shackled to a cliff and all he can see are rocks and cliffs. “Great, I must have been walking in my sleep again. Where…where am I?”

From seemingly nowhere, a voice speaks up. “You’re just hanging out.”

Davis looks up and can make out a figure standing at the top of the cliff. “Who are you?”

The figure laughs as though Davis has said something funny. “I’m your worst nightmare come to life. Frankly I’m rather disappointed that I was able to catch you so easily,” he says matter-a-factly.

Still looking up Davis asks, “Are you the Digimon Emperor?”

“Speaking!”

“But you’re a kid, just like me!”

Throwing his head back, the Digimon Emperor laughs uproariously. Instantly he turns serious as he looks back at Davis. “I’m nothing like you because if I were, I’d be the one hanging from a cliff. Ooo, that reminds me.” He holds up a hand and snaps his fingers.

From the cliff face opposite Davis, a section of the rock disappears as Veemon is slid forward on another section shackled to the rock the same way Davis is. As Davis sees him, he shouts for his digimon. “Veemon!”

“Davis! Hey. Great view, isn’t it?” Veemon tries to joke.

“I haven’t had time to look. Quick, armor digivolve!” Davis yells.

“Oh, just one problem.” The Digimon Emperor holds up Davis’s digivice and D-terminal as he taunts Davis, “aren’t you going to need these to pull off that little trick?”

“Ahhh!”

**[Forest]**

Biyomon and Tentomon lead the way through the forest as Sora, Izzy, Yolei, Cody, Kari, T.K. and their digimon follow behind.

“Wait up.” Cody and Yolei stop as they look at their digivices which have started beeping. “This digivice you were nice enough to give me is starting to make noise.”

T.K. and Kari stop as well to look at their digivices which are also beeping. “My digivice is going off too,” T.K. says, “I think something’s nearby.”

Izzy and Sora look down as they study their digivices and what could be making them go off. “A building of some sort,” Sora continues to look at her digivice.

Biyomon and Tentomon hum as they look at each other considering what building they could possibly be talking about. Biyomon speaks up then, “There are no buildings around here.”

“Nope, just the temple,” Tentomon nonchalantly says.

Everyone looks at Biyomon and Tentomon at that little tid-bit of information.

“Temple?”

Biyomon and Tentomon turn away from the group to look further into the forest at Sora’s question. “Yeah,” Biyomon starts, “but it’s closed down now.”

“They couldn’t book enough weddings or Bar Mitzvahs,” Tentomon says as they continue on to the temple.

As the temple comes into view, Sora speaks again. “Well something in there’s making our digivices go off and I don’t think it’s the caterers, let’s take a look.”

Looking at the temple, they start up the stairs to the top.

“I’m exhausted! Hasn’t anyone ever heard of escalators?” Yolei complains halfway to the top even as she continues.

As they reach the top before the inside of the temple, Biyomon waves at the next flight of stairs they have to climb to reach the very top of the temple. “Just look at it this way Yolei, only a few more steps to go.”

“Awwwh!” Yolei complains as they keep climbing.

“They look like digieggs,” Sora says as they reach the top platform. As they all look, they can see that on two separate altars, sit two digieggs.

As they continue to walk forward and stand before the digieggs, Cody looks at his digivice to see it has stopped beeping, “that must be what our digivices have been reacting to.”

Looking at the egg on the right Sora notices something about it. “Look, that one has the crest of love on it.” The digiegg was white and had the crest of love on it upside down with what looked like wings sticking out of either side.

“And that one has the crest of knowledge,” Izzy says as he looks at the egg on the left. The other digiegg was yellow and had a small spike sticking out of the top of the egg.

Izzy and Sora looked at each other before looking back at the digieggs and stepping towards the egg with their respective crest. Reaching out they grab the eggs and pull with all their strength trying to lift or move them. After seeing and feeling that no progress was being made they stopped.

“It’s just no use,” Sora said.

“We’ll never be able to move them,” Izzy agreed.

Almost as if at the same time, they remember what Tai said last night at the park about his own experience with the digiegg with the crest of courage on it. “I don’t understand. I couldn’t budge the digiegg with the crest of courage on it, but somehow Davis moved it with no problem.”

Looking at each other, they turn around to address the newest members of the digidestined.

“Yolei, I think you should try to move it,” Sora says.

“You too, Cody,” Izzy agreed.

Yolei looked at Sora and Izzy surprised by their suggestions. “What? You want us to try it?”

“Uhhh, okay,” Cody agreed.

Stepping forward, Yolei grabbed the digiegg with the crest of love while Cody tried the digiegg of knowledge. Everyone stood back and watched transfixed as they picked the eggs up without any struggle. “Woah,” they all gasped, Yolei and Cody equally surprised.

“They were able to life them,” Kari said while watching.

“Just like Davis did yesterday,” T.K. agreed.

Suddenly two beams of light erupted from the alters that the digieggs where sitting on. The alter on the left had a purple light and the one on the right had a red light. Standing back everyone watched as a digimon became visible first from the red light. The digimon looked like a bird with a red feathered body and a white feathered head and around his head was a band with a feather sticking out.

“It feels so good to be out from under that stuffy rock and spread my wings!”

The digimon that appeared from the purple light looked like an armadillo with red markings on his forehead and bigger ears.

“Howdy! Why’d you have to wake me up? I was having such a nice dream!”

“Woah.” Everyone stood back in shock as the new digimon introduced themselves to their new human partners.

“Greetings. My name is Hawkmon, and I’ve been waiting to make your acquaintance,” the bird digimon introduced himself to Yolei who was still holding the digiegg in shock.

“Uhh, you talking to me?” Yolei asked.

The armadillo digimon yawned before introducing himself to Cody, “Wowee, I think my shell fell asleep. Hi, I’m Armadillomon, and you and I are partners.”

“Uhh. Well…” Cody said equally as shocked as Yolei.

“So then, Yolei,” Hawkmon started, “you and I shall be working together as a team!”

Yolei took a step back as her eyes widened. “What? I don’t fight? Except with my sister over who gets the last cookie!”

“Are you saying you refuse to fight? Hmph! Why do I get the defective human?” Sora smiled.

Stepping forward Sora put her hands over Yolei’s, where she still held her digiegg. “Yolei?”

Yolei looked up at Sora surprised by both her question and her actions. “What is it, Sora?

“I have this friend. Her name is Mimi, and she’s a lot like you. She used to tell me that she didn’t want to fight anymore, either, even though she knew she had to. She did it for the digital world, and for us. Yolei, the more you do to help your digimon, the closer the two of you will become. And that’s a friendship you’ll carry with you for the rest of your life.” Yolei stared at Sora after her emotional speech, shocked for a few seconds. She looked down at where Sora was still holding her hands. “And you’ve got another friend for life, too. Me.” Yolei looked up at Sora and gasped before smiling wider then she has the entire time she’s been in the digital world.

Izzy approached Cody who stood with his head down looking at his digiegg. “So tell me, what do you think of the digital world so far, Cody?”

Cody looked up at Izzy’s question. “I don’t know. After all, I’ve only been here for a short time.”

“Well, you must have some sort of opinion.”

“Well, I try not to make up my mind until I have all the information, but this place is so new to me, I have so many unanswered questions. I’m afraid I don’t know where to start first,” Cody said while looking at the ground.

“You seem like a curious kid who just wants to know all the facts. Sounds like someone I know,” Izzy said while taking step closer to Cody.

“What should I do?” Cody asked looking up at Izzy.

“Do just what I did. Learn to trust your instincts. And if there’s a problem you can’t solve, just come to me, and you and I will solve it together.”

“Okay!”

Turning back to their digimon, the digieggs started glowing.

Hawkmon raised his wing. “I beg your pardon, but in order for us to armor digivolve, you must say ‘DigiArmor Energize’.”

Looking at each other, Cody and Yolei turned back to their digimon looking determined before shouting “DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!”

Hawkmon and Armadillomon started glowing.

“Hawkmon, armor digivolve to … Halsemon – The wings of love!”

“I am an armor digimon. As Hawkmon, I use the digiegg of love to armor digivolve. I use my tempest wing attack to defeat my enemies.” Halsemon introduced himself.

“Armadillomon, armor digivolve to … Digmon – the drill of power!”

“I, too, am an armor digimon. As Armadillomon, I use the digiegg of knowledge to armor digivolve.”

“Now what do you say we go find the others?” Digmon suggested.

**[With Davis]**

“Give me back my digivice and let Veemon go, he has nothing to do with this,” Davis yelled at the Digimon Emperor.

“Yeah, right. You’ve both been trespassing in my garden without my permission. And as your punishment, you’ll be forced to watch Veemon as he becomes my slave,” the Digimon Emperor said as he snapped his fingers. After he snapped is fingers, a dark ring appeared in midair between where Davis and Veemon where hanging.

“Veemon, no!” Davis yelled.

The Digimon Emperor laughed at Davis’s misery and helplessness.

“Hah! You’ll never get me to become your slave. You might as well destroy me right now and get it over with,” Veemon stated fearlessly.

The Digimon Emperor looked angry at Veemon’s comment. “As you wish,” he said just as angrily.

“Hey, take it easy. I was just kidding. Come one, old buddy, don’t you know a good joke when you hear one? You know a little comedy to lighten the mood. Haha funny guy Veemon. Come on!” Veemon said. All the while the dark ring got closer and closer to where Veemon hang uselessly from the cliff.

“Veemon no,” Davis watched Veemon.

“I don’t hear anyone laughing now, Veemon.” The Digimon Emperor said imperiously.

They all watched as the dark ring drew closer to Veemon.

“Leave him alone!”

A couple feet from Veemon, twin red lasers shot towards the dark ring and made it explode on impact the echo of “Tempest Wing” bouncing off the cliff walls.

The Digimon Emperor stopped to stare and asked astonished “Who’s that?”

Riding on the back of Halsemon, Yolei came flying towards Davis yelling, “Davis! Hold on, we’re coming!”

Davis turned to Yolei and smiled before yelling back, “Save Veemon!”

As Davis was yelling, the wall around Veemon began to crack and crumble until Digmon come out of the hole holding Veemon to keep him from falling. “Sorry to burst in on you like this.”

Veemon looked up at Digmon before saying anything. “You could have knocked.”

“Hmph. Great.” The Digimon Emperor turned around and stopped to see Gatomon in an intense stance staring at him.

“This litterbox ain’t big enough for the both of us,” Gatomon continued to stare.

Seeing that who his master was facing, Wormmon ran to stand in front of the Digimon Emperor squaring off with Gatomon. “Keep your claws to yourself, you big bully.” Leaping forward, Wormmon tried to attack Gatomon.

Taking action, Gatomon also leapt for Wormmon, drawing her paw back and punching him in the face causing him to collide with the Digimon Emperor knocking Davis’s digivice and D-terminal out of his hand. “You’re useless,” he yelled as Wormmon fell to the ground.

Yolei, on the back of Halsemon, rode by catching the falling devices and cheerily called, “Thank you.”

Angrily, the Digimon Emperor turned back to Gatomon before drawing a whip and flicking it towards her yelling, “Here kitty.” As the whip wrapped around Gatomon, he pulled her towards her causing her to go over the cliff behind him. “Snimon!” Snimon rose up in front of the Digimon Emperor waiting for his next order. “Mojyamon,” he called next who came walking from deeper within the cliffs. “Drimogemon,” was the last digimon he called to do his bidding who came from a hole in the cliff.

Jumping down from a higher ledge to join the other digidestined and their digimon, Davis stopped next to Yolei who immediately held out his digivice and D-terminal. “Here ya go.”

“Thanks a lot, Yolei,” Davis said as he reached out to take his possessions back. Turning to Veemon, Davis’s tone of voice showed he was ready for a fight. “Now it’s time for a little payback. What do you say, Veemon.”

“Yeah,” Veemon said equally as excited.

“DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!”

“Veemon, armor digivolve to … Flamedramon – the fire of courage!”

Snimon come flying towards the digimon and their partners. “Better hold on tight,” Halsemon said as Yolei climbed up onto his back.

“Okay!” she yelled as Halsemon took off towards Snimon leaving everyone else standing on the ground.

“Let’s show them what armor digimon can do against the slaves of the emperor. Attack!” Flamedramon encouraged the other armor digimon.

Drimogemon started drilling into the ground to better fight. Seeing this Digmon followed knowing he would be the ideal opponent for Drimogemon.

Mojyamon came running throwing his own attack “Ice Cloud!” towards the digimon and digidestined left. Flamedramon jumped to stand in front of the attack confidently stating, “When it’s fire against ice, fire always wins.” Holding up his glowing claw, Flamedramon caught the thrown ice melting it instantly. Seeing this Mojyamon could only stand there in shock as his attach is defeated with no trouble. “Fire rocket!” Flamedramon used his own attack, causing four balls of fire to go shooting towards Mojyamon engulfing him in burning fire as he yelled out in pain, destroying the dark ring around his arm.

Excited, Davis yelled out in victory. “Yeah! You destroyed the dark ring, Flamedramon!”

Snimon attacked Halsemon and Yolei. ‘Twin Sickles!”

Halsemon twisted to avoid Snimon’s attack causing Yolei to yell out in fright.

Flying towards each other Halsemon decided to attack Snimon. “Time for Tempest Wing,” he said as the wings on either side of his head started to glow red before shooting toward Snimon. Halsemon flew off before his attack made contact, but Yolei turned around to watch as the attack came in contact with the dark ring around Snimon’s waist destroying it.

“You did it, Halsemon!”

Running, Drimogemon continued to drill into the ground until he busted through to an underground cave to see that Digmon had beat him there.

“I guess we’re the drill team,” Digmon said before attacking. “Gold Rush!” Crossing his arms across his body, Digmon threw his hands towards Drimogemon sending the drills/spikes at the ends of his arms and his nose flying towards him, exploding on contact and destroying the dark ring on his leg.

**[Digimon Emperor]**

“Hahehehe! They’re better than I thought. This makes things a lot more interesting.

**[With the Digidestined]**

Standing before the digidestined are the three digimon that were previously under the control of the Digimon Emperor. “Sorry we had to fight you,” Veemon apologized, “but we had to get rid of the dark rings. I hope we’re still buds.”

“It’s okay. Thank you for saving us,” Mojyamon spoke for Snimon and Drimogemon. Walking away from the digidestined, they continued to talk amongst themselves. “Being the Digimon Emperor’s slave was the worst. All day long, it’s destroy this, destroy that, get me a cappuccino, oi…”

“It makes me so mad!” frustrated, Davis continued to rant, “Digimon Emperor I’ll show him who’s in charge around here!”

“Settle down,” Hawkmon interrupted. Turning around, Davis could see Hawkmon and Yolei facing each other. “So, Yolei. Will I be able to count on your assistance from now on?”

“Absolutely! 100 percent!”

Further back Armadillomon and Cody seemed to be having a variation of the same conversation. “And will we be a team Cody, when I’m not napping?” Armadillomon asked.

Cody smiled. “Of course. I’d be honored to be your partner,” Cody said while bowing politely to his new digimon partner.

T.K., Kari, Sora, and Izzy stood back with their digimon watching them interact. “Will,” Sora spoke up, “it looks like the new digidestined team doesn’t need us around anymore.”

Everyone turned to look at Sora, even Biyomon. “I don’t know,” Izzy disagreed. “I still think we have a lot of work ahead of us.”

“We can still help them fight the Emperor,” Biyomon agreed with Izzy.

“And we can also provide them with advice and guidance,” Tentomon added.

Sora laughed. “What a team.”

Davis turned back to the original digidestined excitedly. “Well, it’s time to go home!”

**[Computer Lab – Night]**

Tai’s voice could be heard around the corner still talking to Mr. Fujiyama. “The birds and the bees, huh Mr. Fujiyama?” Tai turned the corner and dropped his happy tone to continue talking to himself, “Boy when it comes to girls, this guy has a lot to learn. Huh?” Tai could see a light shining from the computer lab and yelling.

Running around the corner Tai started talking. “What happened to you guys?” Tai stopped at the entrance to the classroom to see everyone lying on the ground in a pile.

“Please don’t ask,” they complained together.

“The new digimon returned to their in-training forms,” Tai said as he looked at the teens still laying on the ground or in T.K.’s case sitting in the computer chair. Looking around he could see Davis, Yolei, and Cody’s new in-training digimon near their partners while Patamon and Gatomon also seemed to have come through the portal.

Looking up at Tai’s words, Davis could see a little blue digimon sitting on top of his head.

Yolei hugged and pet her new in-training digimon. “Wow! He’s so cute.”

Cody lay on the floor and continued to stare at his digimon. “I don’t understand how this little fella can turn himself into such a great big creature like Digmon.”

Still laying on the floor, Kari is the first to speak up about their current situation. “Are we going to have to do this every time we come back?”

“And I thought digivolving was a tough job,” Patamon commented.

“Well at least we made it back to the real world safe and sound,” T.K. sighed.

Sora hummed, “except Biyomon and Tentomon.”

The computer beeped as Biyomon’s voice sounded in the room. “Sora!” Looking at the computer, everyone could see Tentomon and Biyomon standing side by side. “Don’t worry. We’ll both be safe here because the Digimon Emperor never comes out at night.”

“Imagine. All that power and he’s afraid of the dark!” Tentomon snarked.

“Well,” Sora said still laying on the floor with the others, “get some rest, you’ll need it for tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that’s when we’ll go back to the digital world and beat that Digimon Emperor once and for all,” Davis cheered.

**[Digimon Emperor]**

“Really. Well excuse me if I don’t start shaking in my boots.”

 

What does the Digimon Emperor have in store for the new digidestined?

 

**[Later with Harry]**

*beep beep*

“Hmm?” Harry looked up from the paper he was studying to see his phone light up as it announced that he had just received an email. Picking it up Harry opened his email to see a new message from Izzy. Smiling he set his papers to the side and relaxed into the couch reading what his friend had to say about what he had done today.

Raising an eyebrow as he read that the two other new digidestined discovered their digimon today along with acquiring the digieggs of love and knowledge, even though Izzy and Sora were there and also tried to lift them with no success, making them capable of Armor Digivolving.

Hmming thoughtfully at the information of the digimon coming back with their partners, Harry considered why Patamon and Gatomon would come back with T.K. and Kari when they are part of the old digidestined, especially considering that Tentomon and Biyomon were left behind.

Harry laughed out loud as Izzy complained about the pain he was in after traveling through the gate and landing on the floor.

“Whatcha reading?” Jumping slightly, Harry turned around to see his grandfather walking towards the kitchen still in his pajama pants. “Is it that friend of yours from Japan again? You know we could always take a vacation and go visit him if you want.” Reaching forward, Harry’s grandfather grabbed a coffee cup from the bottom shelf and filled it with the coffee Harry had started knowing his grandfather would want a cup as soon as he was up.

“Don’t worry about it grandpa. Izzy knows I’m busy and that I would visit if I could,” Harry said turning back to his phone and typing a message back to Izzy.

“Hmmm. I don’t know. A vacation away from this place sounds like a nice idea to me. Plus I’ve been meaning to visit the Japanese branch and see how everything is holding up there.” Harry stopped typing and turned to look at his grandfather considering his words. Looking at his grandson, Mr. Black couldn’t help but laugh at the longing look on his face. “I knew you’d see it my way. Give me today and tomorrow to sort everything out and we can start planning our trip. If we’re lucky we might even be able to stay there for a while.”

Smiling happily, Harry turned back to his phone and started typing in earnest, happy to finally have good news for his friend. Stopping Harry erased the last part telling Izzy that he would be in the country. Better to surprise his friends.


	2. A/N

This isn't abandoned and I do have a second chapter written and posted on fanfiction.net under the username silvertigerwolf so if you would like to read chapter 2 check out my other profile. You can also see what has happened to this story with the A/N posted as chapter 3.

Thank you for reading.

TigerLily079


End file.
